Inside Out (TheRoadRunnerShowSeamoreRockz Style)
TheRoadRunnerShowSeamoreRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Jill - Charlotte Pickles (Rugrats) *Bill - Drew Pickles (Rugrats) *Newborn Riley - Newborn Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Katsuma (Moshi Monsters) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Jill's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Bill's Fear - Ura Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Meg - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *3 Year Old Meg - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Dream Director - Chicken Boo (Animaniacs) *Rainbow Unicorn - Gigi (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Jordan's Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Good Luck Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Nelson Muntz (The Simpsons) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Naughty (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Wendy O. Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Teacher's Fear - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Pyonkotchi (Tamagotchi) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (TheRoadRunnerShowSeamoreRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (TheRoadRunnerShowSeamoreRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (TheRoadRunnerShowSeamoreRockz Style) - Brave Heart Lion Quick Thinking *Inside Out (TheRoadRunnerShowSeamoreRockz Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (TheRoadRunnerShowSeamoreRockz Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (TheRoadRunnerShowSeamoreRockz Style) - Tom Smith My Bad *Inside Out (TheRoadRunnerShowSeamoreRockz Style) - Beastly Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (TheRoadRunnerShowSeamoreRockz Style): Angelica's First Date? *Inside Out (TheRoadRunnerShowSeamoreRockz Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Joy Bright Heart Raccoon in The Cloud Monster.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Tom Smith.jpg|Tom Smith as Anger Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as Fear Mrs Angelica Pickles.png|Angelica Pickles as Riley Anderson Category:TheRoadRunnerShowSeamoreRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG